Sentimiento Desconocido
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: El primer año en Monster University, da comienzo para todos aquellos que desean ser asustadores, donde los retos para lograrlo no sólo demostraran que tan capaz eres, sino que podrían enfrentarte a nuevos retos que antes no habías planteado...Claire Wheeler y Brock Pearson no son la excepción, ¿podrán demostrar sus talentos como asustadores y encontrarán algo más durante su camino?


**Author Notes: **Sé que debo muchos fanfics, no me odien, pero no podía dejar pasar este fanfic, y más porque es de esas parejas que nadie nota y que en lo personal me encantan, esta vez es de una pareja de MU, espero les agrade.

**Capítulo 1**

**Bienvenidos a Monsters University**

×([» «])×

Para todos la entrar a la universidad es un paso más para lograr los objetivos que tenemos en la vida, a veces sólo vas a descubrirte a ti mismo y si es lo que tu buscabas. Todos aquellos que ingresaron a Monsters University no es la excepción, muchos aspiraron para ser parte del programa para convertirse en asustadores, pocos lograron entrar, a pesar de ello existen otras carreras que aunque no se les da la importancia debida, son necesarias para todos aquellos que desean convertirse en asustadores.

Todos esperaron con ansias sus cartas de aceptación por parte de Monsters University, pues era la puerta a todo un nuevo mundo de conocimiento y posibilidades. Claire Wheeler y Brock Pearson, quienes al recibir su carta, y ser parte del programa de asustadores no podían esperar a llegar a la universidad, instalarse y comenzar a cumplir sus sueños.

Claire Wheeler a pesar de su poca expresión de sus emociones, no podía esperar a llegar a la universidad y conocer a todos los monstruos, que como ella, deseaban ser asustadores. El día que finalmente se presentó a la universidad, para la orientación e instalarse quedó sorprendida por las instalaciones y pudo aprender más cosas durante el recorrido por las facultades. Cuando llego la hora de instalarse en su dormitorio, no pudo tener una compañera completamente contraria Britney Davis, que a pesar de ser elegida por la fraternidad PNK, quisieron ver si era capaz de ser una de las integrantes de tan distinguida fraternidad, ya que las chicas de PNK, a pesar de ser hermosas por fuera, son chicas que nunca habrá que subestimar.

Cuando Claire llego a su dormitorio, pudo notar que la mitad de la habitación ya estaba tapizada de rosa, del techo al piso, un color que claramente no era de sus preferidos, pero no podía hacer reproches en esos momentos, así que simplemente se resignó esperando que el siguiente año, incluso el siguiente, su compañera de cuarto fuese reclutada por alguna de las fraternidades y así deshacerse de ella.

Claire no ambicionaba con unirse a ninguna de las fraternidades, aunque sabía que eso podría serle de gran ayuda para inscribirse en algunos eventos, como las sustolimpiadas, donde todos trataban de quedar bien ante la decana de la facultad de sustos, Abigail Hardscrabble, una eminencia en toda la universidad por todos los logros durante su vida como asustadora y posteriormente como miembro fundamental de la universidad.

— ¡Hola Yo soy tu compañera de cuarto! – Saludó efusivamente Britney cuando vio entrar a su compañera.

— Ah…Hola – la animosidad con la que hablaba Claire no le importó mucho a Britney que se mostraba muy animada, más que cualquier otra persona que Claire hubiera conocido antes.

— Bueno espero que no te importe que haya tomado la cama de la derecha…

— Descuida, me es indiferente en verdad – Claire dejó su maleta sobre la cama, todas sus cosas ya habían llegado y estaban esparcidas en su lado de la habitación, dentro de cajas de cartón con su nombre.

— Bueno yo espero que nos llevemos bien, ¡cielos, esto es increíble!

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Bueno pues estar aquí, en la universidad y conociendo mucha gente interesante, por cierto ¿qué estás estudiando?, yo estaré en el programa de asustadores, estoy ansiosa de que inicie.

— Pues yo también estoy inscrita en el programa de sustos y…

— ¡WOW! Eso es maravilloso, espero seamos buenas amigas.

— Se nota que te gusta hablar mucho – El sarcasmo de Claire no se hizo esperar, pero su compañera lo omitió como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Ambas chicas siguieron ordenando su habitación, notando claramente el rosa de Britney con el negro de Claire, y aunque Claire tratase de zafarse de las exhaustivas conversaciones de su compañera, esta encontraba nuevos temas para sacar a la luz, era obvio que no tendría mucha paz en su dormitorio durante todo el semestre y se preguntaba si era posible aguantar a una chica tan animosa e hiperactiva.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases iniciaron, todos los jóvenes deseosos de ver que les esperaba, se apresuraron a llegar a tiempo a sus clases, llevando los libros que les habían solicitado y buscando el mejor lugar en el salón. Algunos escogían la parte de atrás, pues así el profesor no se daría cuenta de lo que hacían o podrían simplemente perder el tiempo en esa zona. Los más deseosos del conocimiento, aquellos que parecían vivir con la cara escondida en los libros, les gustaba la zona de adelante y media. Claire decidió sentarse a la mitad del salón, le era indistinto donde se sentase; era un alivio que su compañera de habitación se hubiera reunido con otra chica muy similar a ella.

— Disculpa amigo…oh lo siento…perdón pero ¿esta vació este asiento? – Preguntó un grifo a Claire.

— No claro que no – dijo con su indiferencia de siempre, ni siquiera volteo a ver a su compañero.

— Oh gracias – Dijo el grifo con mucha animosidad – Por cierto me llamo Brock Pearson, puedes decirme Brock…

— "¿Acaso todos los que están en esta facultad tienen la misma animosidad?" – Pensó Claire mientras le respondía a su compañero –Un placer, me llamo Claire Wheeler.

— Oye ¿irás a la fiesta de las fraternidades el día de hoy?

— ¿Dijiste fiesta?

— Si, es una fiesta que organizan las fraternidades y…

— ¡Silencio jóvenes! – El profesor había entrado y al parecer nadie se había percatado hasta aquel momento, haciendo que todos corrieran a tomar asiento – Bueno señores, esta es mi casa, soy el profesor Knight y esta es la clase de iniciación a los sustos, déjenme decirles que esta clase será para probar sus habilidades y para ello he invitado a la decana Hardscrabble quien les hablará del programa.

Desde las sombras se escucharon los pasos de aquella leyenda dentro de la universidad, quien con la mirada causó que toda el aula quedara sumida en un silencio fantasmagórico. La decana se paseó ante todos los estudiantes, mirándolos fijamente, como si así pudiera determinar a aquellos monstruos que tenían la capacidad de convertirse en asustadores inigualables.

— Bienvenidos a la facultad de sustos, debo recordarles que durante el examen final, estaré presenciando cada una de sus habilidades, asimismo mi comentario sobre quien tiene que seguir en el programa será tomada en serio para determinar que monstruos continuarán y quien se irá, fallen y jamás podrán ser asustadores. Bueno creo que eso es todo.

Todos quedarón atónitos por el discurso motivacional de la decana, el profesor Knight parecía conocerlos bastante bien, pues no se inmutó ante sus palabras, ni siquiera se preocupó por la perplejidad de sus estudiantes. La decana desplegó sus imponentes alas, y emprendió el vuelo, saliendo por la venta superior del aula.

Al salir de clase, cada uno de los jóvenes continuó su camino pensando en las palabras de la decana, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban olvidando de aquella preocupación, pues esa noche se llevaría a cabo una de las más increíbles fiestas del año, y todo el mundo estaba invitado, así que tendrían todo el semestre para preocuparse por ello.

Claire regresó a su habitación y decidió hacer lo que todos, además no se preocupaba era buena estudiante, aunque no lo pareciera, así que decidió ir bajo las insistencias de su compañera, ambas de arreglaron, y juntas se dirigieron a las fraternidades, era curioso ver la combinación de ambas, pues una llevaba un atuendo completamente rosa, mientras que la otra iba completamente de negro. Al llegar a las fraternidades, Britney le dijo que deseaba ir con las PNK, lo cual no le interesó a su compañera quien decidió irse por otro lado.

— ¡Hey, nos volvemos a ver!

Una voz vagamente familiar atrajo la atención de Claire, sabía que la había escuchado antes pero no identificaba donde. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Brock, quien se abría paso hasta ella, apenas se había fijado en él en clase, pero no podía negar que era apuesto. Pero decidió no prestar mucha atención a ello.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó Brock.

— Pues, más o menos – confesó con sinceridad.

— Ouch eso si dolió

— No es para tanto – se hizo un poco incómodo el momento, Claire no sabía que decir, pero de pronto se fijó en un detalle que no había notado antes – veo que te has unido a una fraternidad.

— ¡Así es, ahora soy un miembro de JOX!

— Bueno pues muchas felicidades, ah…creo que debo irme…

— Oye no tan rápido, la fiesta apenas comienza.

— Bueno es verdad, a lo que me refería es que quisiera ver a las fraternidades, tu sabes… - era la primera vez que pensaba en unirse a una fraternidad, le daba curiosidad saber que era sentirse parte de una, y de ser así que se sentiría participar en las sutolimpiadas.

— Si ese es el caso permíteme llevarte a conocer algunas…

— Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir sola – Claire simpre había sido indiferente, más cuando se trataban de situaciones sentimentales, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía incomoda en presencia de aquel joven monstruo.

— Oh vamos no te hagas del rogar – Brock la tomo por el hombro y la acercó hacía él.

— Ah está bien, sólo porque parece que no aceptas un NO por respuesta.

— Exacto, así que…¡ANDANDO!

**Continuará…**

**End Notes: **En el próximo capítulo sabrán a donde irá a parar Claire ¿alguién ya sabe a que fraternidad perteneció antes de ser del consejo de fraternidades? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo :D espero les haya gustado.


End file.
